This relates generally to the fields of data processing and data communication. Various embodiments relate to access controlled networks.
The proliferation of computer viruses and/or worm attacks in combination with the tendency for many of these malware mechanisms (e.g., worms, viruses, Trojan horses, rootkits) to propagate into corporate networks reinforces the movement for industry-wide development of network security measures to ensure that unauthorized and incompliant devices are not allowed access to various network assets. One manifestation of these efforts can be seen in the various proprietary and/or standards-based solutions for operating systems to measure various pertinent attributes of a host device. To eliminate, isolate, and reduce the impact and/or effects of malware, these measured attributes of a host device are now often evaluated, with the assistance of operating systems, before allowing that host device to connect to a protected network.